


One Direction: Everybody Wants To Steal My Guy~

by insertcreativename89



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dom Male Reader, Fluff, Harry Styles x Male Reader, Harry Styles x Reader, LGBTQ Themes, Liam Payne x Male Reader, Liam Payne x Reader - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson x Male Reader, Louis Tomlinson x Reader - Freeform, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Niall Horan x Male Reader, Niall Horan x Reader - Freeform, One Direction x Male Reader, One Direction x Reader, Oneshot, Random Tags, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Harry, Sub Liam, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Top Male Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcreativename89/pseuds/insertcreativename89
Summary: I know. Not the best title and lyric play.But, hey! It's 4 am and I'm half asleep.'Cause there's almost zero 1D x Male Reader inserts.Also, for female Directioners who wishes to be a guy to top them, you've come to right place too!REQUEST AWAY!





	One Direction: Everybody Wants To Steal My Guy~

Welcome, my children!

Right! Let's get into it, shall we?

STEPS TO REQUESTING.

1\. Select your member of choice.

2\. Genre: Fluff, smut or angst.

3\. Wait for my approval.

4\. Read when I post it. LMAO. Hope you guys like it though.

5\. Repeat.

Yo! 1D fanboys! Directioners, in general. Love y'all.

*silently cries because of their hiatus*


End file.
